


Sleepover

by Pepperskullss



Series: Haikyuu!! reader fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperskullss/pseuds/Pepperskullss
Summary: "Kenma, you're like a cat." You blurted out as you kept running your fingers through his hair.





	Sleepover

Evening had fallen making the sky turn dark blue and everything around seem serene, you were at a friends house enjoying the slightly darkened room just as the male was laying on you playing on his 3ds. Running your fingers through his black rooted blonde hair you looked down and smiled at him seeing the screen turn dark from him losing the level again.

Noticing that he put the handheld down you saw him look up at you with his cat like eyes. "Kenma, you're like a cat." You blurted out as you kept running your fingers through his hair. He sighed and stretched a little soon getting comfortable again in your lap.

"How so?" Kenma responded as he just stared at you with wonder in his eyes.

"Well your eyes reminds me of a cat. Plus your hair is soft like one." Giggling you brought your face closer to his and kissed his forehead as the male followed your every movement with his eyes.

"Oh. Well I guess that would be reasonable." His cheeks were slightly pink and adverted his eyes away from you getting back to his game. Hearing the sounds of guys shouting and punches being thrown you sat back up leaning against the wall of Kenma's bedroom as you got back to watching your favorite anime.

The rest of the night was quiet save for the noises of the tv and the 3ds Kenma was playing. Squirming around you moved to where you were now laying on his bed as Kenma slipped laying on your bottom half not caring about the change.

"Thank you for letting me sleepover Kenma." You whispered to the male turning your head trying to find the remote to turn off the tv. Finding it on the floor you stretched a little and grabbed it pressing the button making the once lit room turn almost pitch black. Kenma hummed in response still playing his game turning around so he was laying on his stomach using you to brace his ds.

After a few minutes of your eyes being closed Kenma started talking making your eyelids open seeing the light hit his face. "Kuroo wasn't going to come over so it's nothing." He said turning off the handheld placing it on the nightstand by the bed.

"Well im glad. Goodnight Kenma." The male had moved off of you and slid right in front sandwiched between the wall and your body. Curling up towards you he clung on to your pajama shirt and slowly closed his eyes. You smiled and wrapped your arms around the male curling around him pushing your face into his hair as you closed your own eyes.

"Goodnight _______." Kenma breathed out slowly just as dreams took the both of you for the night.

-

"Kenma! w- Oh _______ is here." The door slammed opened not waking you or Kenma up surprisingly. Taking a step into the room he smiled at the both of you feeling proud like a parent. Crossing his arms he looked at the time and frowned as both of his best friends were going to be late for school.

Not wanting them to scare them he shook your side a few times effectively waking you up.

"Kuroo? What are you doing here?" Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes you turned over to Kenma who was still sound asleep clinging to your shirt shaking him slightly to wake him up.

"You guys are going to be late. So hurry up you two." Kuroo said and patted your shoulder walking away from the two of you getting out of the room.

"Ok, ok dad." Sitting up from the bed you got up and walked to your bag yawning as you grabbed it heading towards the bathroom across from the room. "I'll be out in a minute Kenma." Looking over your shoulder you saw Kenma yawn and stretch looking like he was going to go back to sleep. Shaking your head you closed the bathroom door and got dressed for school.

"Hey Kenma, why was _______ over last night?" Kuroo walked in the room after you had walked into the bathroom. Sitting on his bed Kenma got up heading to his dresser grabbing his uniform shrugging his shoulders.

"She wanted to come over." Was all the male said and slowly took off his shorts to put on his trousers.

"Ah. Well you guys seems really close now. You looked really cozy with each other."Kuroo smirked as the other turned around finished dressing staring at him.

"Well, it's none of your business. Lets go." Kenma grabbed his bag and strolled out of his room with Kuroo following behind.

"What about _______?" Both males stopped in the hallway and looked to the bathroom just as you walked out looking refreshed.

"Alright! Lets go. Oh Kenma I left my clothes in the bathroom. I hope you won't mind since i'm coming back after school." Smiling to both of them you walked between them wrapping your arms through theirs.

"I guess that's ok." All three of you soon walked out of Kenma's house heading towards school hoping that none of you were going to be late.


End file.
